


Darkened Door

by CorvidConundrum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum





	1. Chapter 1

The desert night hung heavy over the desert, small pinpricks of light biting through the velvety shroud draped over the expanse of sand and sleeping buildings. It was an unusually quiet night, not even wind or nocturnal creatures were stirring. It felt like the world around him was holding its breath, waiting. The night thus far had been slow, the emergency room and operating rooms were nearly dead save for the attendings. He'd spent most of the night in the break room sipping the acrid burnt coffee skimming medical journals that were at least a year out of date. The cigarette that he had dangling from between his lips had been smoked down to the filter, it was the last one he had and all the stores were closed until morning. He tossed it to the ground and sighed pulling the key out of the inner pocket in his lab coat quietly slipping it into the lock. He frowned when there was no resistance as he turned it. He couldn't count the number of times that his partner had gotten lost but forgetting to lock up was definitely a new one. She was almost compulsive in how she made sure that every window and door was locked before after dark. He opened the door silently, closing it behind him, standing there a moment as his eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. He could feel the trace effects of anxiety and adrenaline begin to lace his blood.

His steps were noiseless as he made his way through the rooms, all empty and dark. Even the bedroom where Marie had been sleeping was empty, the sight of of the open window making him stop for a moment. Clothes and papers were strewn about the room, a half finished can of soda sitting on the night stand. He made his way farther into the labs stopping just outside a bathroom. Pale amber light filtered between the crack under the door, shifting occasionally at odd intervals. He narrowed his eyes, cranked the bolt in his head a few times, and squared his shoulders. In one swift move he kicked the door in, the force of is kick pulling the hinges off the door frame, sending it flying to against the wall opposite him with an angry crash. 

It took a moment for his brain to mind to fully comprehend the scene in front of him. Numerous candles lined the sink, the rim of the bathtub and even the toilet, their light shuddering in the artificial whirlwind that he had created by kicking the door in. Some of them had even gone out. Marie's amber eye was wide, where she had lost her other eye an empty socket mounded with silver scar tissue was in plain view. Pure shock painted her face as they stared at each other. He blinked at the sight of her, sitting a still as a statue in the tub, piles of bubbles clinging to her skin. Heat crept up his face, as he stared at her finally realizing what he was seeing. He sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly aware that he hadn't been breathing.

He opened his mouth to explain but was unable to get more than a half strangled squeak out. Marie blinked at him, he could tell she was beginning to flush as the surprise of what had just happened bled off her face. She looked away from him trying to hide her face as slid farther down into the water closing her eyes. His lips curved into a small grin and he walked over to her, quietly kneeling by the tub. He ran his fingers over the surface of the water watching the ripples they made. He glanced up, seeing that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He raised his hand to his mouth and slipped a finger between his lips raising his eyes to meet hers. “You left the front door unlocked and your window was wide open.” He whispered arching his brows. The blush on her cheeks spread virulently and she swallowed. He chuckled, slipping his lab coat off, her eye following his movements. She seemed almost disappointed when he stood and threw it over his shoulder. He smiled and leaned down over her, one hand on the far rim of the tub and the other cupping her face. He kissed her gently, thumb stroking along her jawline. 

She sighed against his lips, hands surfacing to cup his face and pull him closer. The hand he had on her face pulled back and lightly gripped one of hers. He pulled from the kiss and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed it and took one of the fingers in his mouth sucking on it. He laid his teeth against the skin, biting gently, tearing a small noise from her throat. He watched as her mouth parted and her pupil grew wider.


	2. 2

He swirled his tongue around her finger as he slowly pulled it out of his mouth. He placed a light kiss on her knuckles, intertwining his fingers with hers and leaned forwards to kiss her. His lips were light against hers, brushing against them as they bumped noses. She made an exasperated noise and he smiled pulling back to see the frustration on her face. He arched a brow and she frowned with a huff, the bubbles around her shifting in the wake of her breath. An odd light flickered in her eyes and he furrowed his brows. She tightened her fingers around his and before he could look at their fingers laced together she pulled. Yanking hard on his hand, pulling him off balance. He felt his other hand on the tubs rim slip and he was suddenly crashing beneath the bubbles. The water was warm against his skin as it soaked through the material of his sweater and pants, his legs were still dangling over the rim of the tub.

He surfaced with a gasp, thick cotton sweater clinging to his skin as the in streams. His hair clung to his face and his glasses had magically vanished when he fell into the water. He blinked, wiping water from his eyes. Marie's laughter bubbled up and she covered her mouth with a hand. She arched her eye brows at him eyes glittering in the candle light. The water sloshed around them as he pulled his legs awkwardly into the tub. He chuckled shaking his head as he leaned in and kissed her roughly. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair and slicking it away from his face. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth and bit gently as he tugged, pulling a small moan from her throat. He made an exasperated noise pulling back, cursing his clothes and wanting to feel her skin against his. He peeled the sweater off his skin, pulling it slowly over his head and tossing it to the floor. It made a thick noise when it landed in the corner. 

He turned back to her and cupped her face with both of his hands. His lips were hard against hers, pressing so hard he could feel her teeth. She ran her hands over his chest, fingers tracing the raised silver tissue of the scars and playing along his ribs. His hands fell from her face, memorizing every curve and hollow from her neck to navel, hands teasing at the hint of a sinfully lower spot. Her mouth parted, a small noise slipping out and against his lips. He drank it in, tongue snaking into her mouth and running over her teeth. A small shiver stutter down his spine when her tongue caressed his and a small sigh shuddered from him. He pulled back from the kiss, reluctantly, taking slow gulps of air trying to focus his thoughts. An effort that instantly crumbled when her fingers slid beneath the top of his pants, the water logged material was tight against him and somehow the sensation was magnified when she wrapped a hand around him. He closed his eyes with a hissing sigh, resting his forehead in the hollow of her neck placing a light tentative kiss on her collar bone. She run her thumb over the tip of him and his spine arched as his hands cupped her ass.


	3. 3

His hands flexed and no doubt would leave marks where he had squeezed too hard. A thought his mind could barely register as her hand slid down the length of him, fingers tightening the farther down they slid. His breath hitched in his throat as she worked her other hand down the front of his jeans and cupped him. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, breath was hot against his scalp which had been cooled by the tepid bathwater, sending a small chill down his spine. He could feel a pressure begin to build at the base of his spine with each stroke she made, an aching feeling lighting his skin on fire. He swallowed convulsively and grabbed her wrist with a shaky chuckle. She loosened her grip on him and pulled back to look at him with an arched brow. He kissed her, lifting her as he stood, the water cascading from their skin and his pants which hung heavily off his hips. He lifted first one shaky leg then another over the rim of the tub, the water from his pants pooling around his feet. He stepped gingerly to the counter, using one hand to cradle her ass and the other to push the various toiletries to the floor with a clatter. Her hands slipped off of him, rising to tug at the waistline of his pants. He undid the button on his pants they fell with a wet noise around his ankles, and kicked them to the corner where his sweater lay. Her hands played along his hip bones, nails digging in and biting in hot lines. He drew a shaky breath and kissed her again his hands massaging her back. She bit his bottom lip lightly sucking it into her mouth dragging a deep groan from him. His hands massaged the tops of her thighs as he spread them, thumbs making small circling motions. When his hand finally worked its way to her opening she was slick, his finger teasing at her entrance. The air against his wet skin seemed suddenly cooler than it had just moments before. He growled pulling back from the kiss, his breathing ragged. He plunged a finger into her, his thumb grinding into her clit, as he trailed kisses and sharp bites along her neck. His free hand cupped one of her breast and kneaded it roughly, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She arched grinding into his hand as he did this, a small keening noise sneaking out between her parted lips. Her breathing was ragged and wispy. He could feel her tensing around him, her whole body shuddering. He removed his fingers quickly, pulling back from her neck and slipped his finger into his mouth noisily sucking it looking at her with half lidded eyes. Her chest rose and fell in short erratic jumps, a deep blush painting her from her face to her thighs. Her face flushed hard when he leaned into kiss her, running the finger that had just been in his mouth along her lips before he did. He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs playing along her chin and jawbone as he ground into her. The hot slickness of her opening setting his mind on fire. His hand slid around to cup her neck pulling her forward to kiss her harder as he used the other hand to guide himself to her.

It was agonizingly how slow he inched in until he was buried deep inside her, their hips melded together in a hot line. He held her there like that for a moment as he caught his breath, his heart racing and beating against his ribs so hard it shook his body with each beat. There were a few glistening drops of water that shined like diamonds that had nestled themselves against her skin in the hollow over her neck and the swell of her breasts. He licked a few of them placing gentle kisses and light bites where they lay, bright red marks blossoming where his mouth went. He pulled his hips back, almost pulling completely out of her before slowly inching back into her, swiveling his hips upwards as he did. His rhythm was slow and the aching in him began to jump along him in startling jolts and her face fell to the crook of his shoulder, small whimpers and keening moans whispering along his skin in a hot mist making nerves and fine hair stand on end. her nails bit into his sides, the blunt of one of her nails catching on one of the old scars and he felt his head swim. He quickened his pace as he began to feel something heavy building, he could feel her beginning to tense around him and her was begin to flutter. 

He stopped suddenly, grinding deep into her, placing his hands on her hips to keep her still. She made a small noise and he gave her a small shaky laugh. His heart was frantic behind his ribs, and he took deep breathes. He watched at the flutter of the vein in her neck slowed and her breath grew deeper. He was sure she knew what he was doing, not that it would stop him. Though the waves of that aching fire that danced beneath his skin almost made him reconsider. He bit his bottom lip with a small moan as he started over again slower than the last time. She writhed beneath his hands fighting to quicken the pace, her hands trying pull him to her faster. He stopped again, pulling completely out of her this time, and grinding the length of him against her opening. She made a frustrated groan and looked up at him with a frown. She opened her mouth and he gave her a small dark smile. “Fran-KEN” Her voice rose an octave when he slid himself back into her. Her head tilting back and in shock as he resumed his began to quickly pump his hips, driving himself hard and fast into her. Her eye flutter shut and he felt his eyebrows furrow as he fought to keep the pace. He pulled a hand from her hip and slipped it between her thighs. She bucked against him with a sharp noise, head practically slamming into his chest when he began to play with her clit.   
Every inch of his skin ached and he could feel the throbbing all the way to his scalp as it moved through his body and heavy waves. Marie practically screamed his name as the orgasm hit her, her voice sharp in his ear and nails biting into his skin. She contracted around him, her soft inner walls throbbing and tightening in slow flutters. He felt his knees waver, slamming into the wood of the cabinet and he thrust into her one last time, his hands flew out to grip the side of the counter. His heart threatened to pull its self free of his ribcage, beating so hard his body shook and waves of pleasure spread through him and he fought to stay upright. His breath came in short gasps as he rested his head on the crown of hers as his heart began to settle.


	4. 4

When his breathing and heart rate had settled he lifted her from the counter and turned towards the door. Her eye popped open and looked at him questioningly and he merely gave her a small smile and an arched brow. The water on the floor was cold against his feet clung to his toes. The squelching sensation of the soaked sleeve of his sweater under the arch of one foot and over the top of another made him blink. Which was all his mind had time to process because he was suddenly hurtling towards the door frame. His head struck the door frame with a loud crack, his teeth clashing together in a sharp noise and his knees slammed into the tile floor sending a jolt up his spine. He swallowed convulsively, the acrid taste of copper, blood, coated his tongue and he blinked down at Marie in his arms. Her amber eye was wide looking up at him. 

She reach up to flip on the bathroom light, her hands flew up to his head, eye growing slightly wider when her fingers touched the spot where his head had assaulted the door frame. She scrambled to rise up and look at his scalp, parting his hair with a small noise. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the soft skin of her stomach, nipping lightly at her navel. “Your bleeding.” Her voice was sharp and concerned as she gently swatted at his face. He looked up at her with a smirk, her face was somewhat blurry up above his. He blinked up at with a chuckle and tugged her into his lap. She scowled at him cupping his face in her hands. “I'm serious franken it looks-” He cupped the back of her neck pulling her in and kissing her lips roughly. She made a small noise against his lips and pressed a hand to his chest and he let her pull back. “You need stitches” she said frowning at him showing him the blood that was on her fingertips. “Oh?” he said pulling her hand closer for inspection leaning over it. He rolled his eyes up to look at her as he slipped one into his mouth. A small flush crept onto her face and she shakily pulled her hand back from him. “Im serious.” She said in a huff wrapping her arms around herself. 

He gave a small sigh and smiled at her as he stood, his knees protesting. No doubt they would be bruised when he woke tomorrow. He shakily stepped over to the bath tub and fished out his glasses, wiping them on the corner of a towel that hung from the rack on the wall. They were still somewhat foggy and smudged when he slipped them on. He turned back to her and rested an arm on her shoulder, cringing at the glaring light and they padded into the hallway.


End file.
